


I'd date the cute thing over there

by GabWhiteDevil



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Dean Saves The Day, Failed Date, Fluff, M/M, aidan blush, aidan is smoothh, date, dean being flirty, excellent unplanned date, it's so fluffyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabWhiteDevil/pseuds/GabWhiteDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the prompt: A has been stood up by his douchebag date, A waited so long, he postponed to order anything, hoping the date is just late, but he didn't come. as soon as A wanted to go back, B came, pretending to be his date, asking A to go along with it, so A did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd date the cute thing over there

“Dude, you are so stressed about work that you couldn’t even find a date” one of Dean’s friend spoke.

The other just smiled, “I told you, I will have one if I find one. I just haven’t find her.. or him.”

Dean and his friends were currently at a restaurant, he would have picked a seat by the window, but it’s only for 2 people, and he and his friends are definitely not only just 2 people. By the way, the table was already taken by a brunet curly haired guy who kept checking on his phone.

‘waiting for someone I guess’ Dean thought

The guy was absolutely gorgeous, dark hair, stubble, sharp jawline, and long lashes. No, Dean is absolutely not checking on the guy who already have a lover. Dean shrugged and continued talking with his friends.

It’s currently 6 p.m. not long after that a waiter passed to the guy’s table, Dean could hear subtly the waiter asking if he wanted to order now, but the lovely guy shook his head slightly with a small smile. No. If you think Dean called him ‘lovely’, you are hearing it wrong. Totally wrong!

“sir?”

_Oh… that waiter’s voice is really clear_

“Dean!” Dean snapped back to reality. He didn’t staring at the cute guy over there. No, he didn’t. He looked up and yes, the waiter was already on their table. _That’s why the voice was so clear!_

“what are you going to order?”

“oh! um… one pancake and a glass of water, please.”

“any other?”

“no, thanks.” Dean smiled at the waiter

After the waiter walked away, one of his friend asked, “are you sure?” unsure about his friend’s order, “I mean, is that enough?”

Dean looked back at the guy, “yes, I’ll have another meal later.”

They waited for 20 minutes for their food to come, he realized that the guy hadn’t eat yet. _His food wasn’t even on the table! Wait! Did he even order any yet?_

“uh.. can I ask you something?” the blond asked to the waiter who smiled back, “sure”

“that guy over there” he pointed at the good-looking guy direction, “has he order a meal yet?”

“oh, I’m afraid no, sir. He said he will order later because he is waiting for someone”

Dean nodded in understanding, “oh, I see. Thank you”

“you’re welcome, sir.”

Dean began eating his pancake. The group was quiet, too busy savoring the food.

_7.15 P.M_ Dean and his friend still chatting.

_7.30 P.M_ Dean saw the guy hasn’t order anything yet and he could see other guests already sending him apologetic looks

Dean sighed, ‘that damn bastard, how could they didn’t come?!’ he was boiling inside. His thoughts running about any possibilities about the guy. Till a tap on his shoulder brought him back to the reality, “Dean?” it’s his friend

“yes?”

“we are going to go now”

“where are you going?”

His friend raised his eyebrow, “dude? You must have staring and thinking about that guy over there for the last 2 hours”

“what? No!”

“if you didn’t then you knew where we are going”

“okay, I didn’t but it doesn’t mean I’ve been thinking of him”

“whatever you said, bro. you coming?”

“no, I’ll stay a little bit”

“okay. I hope you get laid tonight” he winked at Dean who rolled his eyes but smiling.

Soon, he was alone, so does the sugar boy over there. If they are both alone, why don’t they sit in the same table?

_Good idea!_

_That's it! He is going to be my date!_

Dean stood up, and walked to the guy’s table. Paced up as he saw the guy almost left the place, but no, Dean has decided the boy is _his_!

_Oh yes! Dean definitely has to claim him_

“Oh, I’m so sorry, babe.” Dean half-shouted, made sure everyone who stared at the guy either mockingly or apologetically knew that he has a date, Dean held the guy’s hand, then he moved to his cheek and start peppering the guy with kisses, “my name is Dean. I’m sorry if you are not into guys, but please go with it, yeah?” he added quietly.

Dean led the guy to sit back down, “the traffic was crazy! I stuck for like 3 hours! My poor butt” he kept talking in the same volume. The guy didn’t response, a bit overwhelmed by the whole new unpredictable situation, “you haven’t order anything yet?” the guy looked at him wide eyes, but he managed to shook his head slightly

“oh my poor baby, I’m so sorry. Let’s order, shall we?” Dean smiled, showing his dimples

“s-sure”

“next anniversary, let me pick you up from your house, so that we could go together, and you wouldn’t have to wait so long, yeah?”

“y-yeah” the guy look down, face slightly turned pink

“ready to order, love?”

“yeah..” he smiled a bit, Dean gave an encouraging smile.

They both ended up ordering two spaghetti Bolognese and wine. ‘it’s our second anniversary, but I ruined it by coming late, apparently’ Dean told the waiter, no, different than before.

“uh.. I still didn’t know your name, by the way” Dean interrupted, the guy looked up, “oh, also, I’m sorry about kissing you multiple times, must be gross got kissed by a guy” Dean huffed a laugh

“Aidan”

“who?”

“uh, my name is Aidan.”

“oh, good name. Well, I just want to tell you someting”

“…”

“whoever that didn’t show up tonight, is a bitch.” Dean said, “she is a bitch that let you got kissed by a bisexual stranger like me” he told Aidan his thought out loud as he swirled his spaghetti

Unexpectedly, the words made Aidan laughed, “I’m sorry, the combination of your words are just funny”

“I’m sorry I said so many bad words, but that’s the truth! I’m so mad, you don’t even know”

“well, actually, that’s not the truth”

“Oh! Okay, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. I jus—”

“the person I’m waiting for is a guy, not a girl. I’m gay”

_Oh.. OH!_ that kind of wrong, “well, then, he is a dick!”

“that’s more important than my sexuality?”

“well, yes. I’m actually glad to know that you are gay. It means I could kiss you in the mouth later.”

Aidan blushed, Dean could see the tip of his ears are getting redder

“um… if it’s not too forward.. could I have your number?” Dean asked, “like, I could text you on my way home. You know, taking a subway would be less boring when you texting someone”

Aidan smiled, wider than before, “Sure” Dean grinned back, “Dean?”

“yeah.”

“you didn’t have to text me in subway. I could take you home, I bring my car here.”

Dean widened his eyes, “are you competing with me with being forward?” he followed by a smirk

“should I?”

“Oh God! I think you are the really shy-shy type one. I’m wrong!”

“Oh by the way, it’s nice being kissed by a bisexual stranger”

“thanks for the compliment. I’ll give you more later” Aidan only laughed, “want to go on a real date with me?” Aidan raised his eyebrow at the question, “well, it’s okay if you don’t want to, though” Dean quickly added

“Saturday, on 7 o’clock? I’ll pick you up, so the traffic won’t make me waiting for 2 hours”

_Smooth, Aidan… real smooth._

“sure, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's rushed, but i saw this prompt and i thought i had to make this immediately and the first ship came to mind is Aidean


End file.
